Friends Forever?
by thegoodlifexo
Summary: 2 bestfriends. One had to move but what happens when the one that moved comes back? And her friend changed. Sorry not really good at making summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Past.**

**August 22, 1996:**

"Shanee??Shane!!" A little 4 year old Mitchie was walking around her house before her birthday party look for her best friend Shane whom she was plaing hide 'n' seek with. "Shane!! Where are you?"

"Booo!" A little 6 year old boy, Shane, pop out of a nearby closet.

"Ahhhh!!" Little Mitchie screamed. "Hunhh." Mitchie fell to the ground and was unconsious.

"Mitchie?" Little Shane said worryingly. "Mitchie!! It's your birthday! Come on wake up!"

"Boo!" Little Mitchie opened her eyes and sat up scaring Shane.

"Ahh!!"

"Haha!" Mitchie started laughing. "You were worried!"

"No I was not." Shane said in denial. "Pshh I didnt want to get in trouble."

"Right." Mitchie gave him an "I-dont-believe-it" look. "Shane Joseph Adam Gray, tell me the truth please."

"How'd you know my whole name?" Shane asked.

"Don't change the subject. And I took the effort in learning it!" Mitchie smiled.

"You've always been a smart girl." Shane grinned. Then frowned when Mitchie was walking away. "Mitchie I Love You!"

Mitchie turned around really confused. "What?"

"I love you!" Shane said. "I was worried."

Mitchie started to walk back to Shane.

"I don't want to lose my best friend!" Shane said as he hugged Mitchie. "I love you." He smiled as Mitchie said "I love you too."

**4 years later**

**July 15, 2000**

8 year old Mitchie was sitting on a bench looking down at her swinging feet.

"Mitchie!" 9 year old Shane was running to Mitchie. "Mitchie? Are You okay?"

Mitchie just sat there. Frozen.

"Mitchie! Mitchielini! Mitchie-master?" Joe was getting a hint that she was not fine. So he sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Mitchie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Shane.."

"Mitch?" Shane wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

Mitchie shook her head "no". "Shane. Today I found out I've have a 3 sisters."

"Woah." Shane looked confused. "So your mom kept that away from you all these years?"

Mitchie nodded yes.

"Do I get to meet them?"

"No..I'm moving in with them. In Texas." Mitchie said.

"What? You can't leave."

"I have too. My mom and my real dad want to live our lives together."

"You're leaving me?"

"I promise I'll call. I promise." Mitchie said hugging Shane.

In so much disbelief Shane didnt hug Mitchie back.

"Are you mad?" Mitchie said worried.

"No..Just sad."

"I'm moving in 2 days."

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"Promise."

"Here." Shane said. Handing her a heart locket. "I put our pictures in it. I have one too see. I want you to have this so that you will never forget me."

"Shane I love you!" Mitchie hugged Shane while holding the locket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**8 years later**

Dear Diary,

It's me Mitchie again. Can you believe it? We're on our way to L.A. I can't believe we're going back. I was fine in Texas. I miss mom and Rachel. I wish they didnt die. I feel like Dads taking out all his anger on me. I was just in the car with them. So he gets angry at me cause I lived and they didnt. It sucks. Dad treats Dallas, Alex, Me, and Madison like crap! Now we're back in L.A cause my Dad said he got a buisness job. Dad spends his time at work. He missed 5 of my birthdays, and I just got diagnosed with HCM. No one knows about it though. Anyways I got to go

Love

Mitchie

"We're here." Jerry Russo said in a monotone, and he got out of the car and started unpacking.

"This house is so big!" Alex, Mitchies fraternal twin sister said.

"Yeah!" Dallas Mitchies older sister replied.

"I saw the blue prints and we got an indoor pool, a game room, 4 rooms, and a gym!" Mitchie said.

"Okay lets go unpack." Dallas said.

"Uhm, Dallas I'm gonna go for a bike ride." Mitchie started riding away.

"Come back before dark!!" Dallas yelled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Mitchie was riding her bike she stopped by a small abondoned house.

It looked very familar. _Ohh my.. _Mitchie thought. _That was our house! Its so messed up! _Mitchie rode as fast as she could back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On Monday.**

"Bye Dallas. Bye Madison." Alex and Mitchie said running out the door.

"New school, new people, new everything!" Alex threw her arms up in the air with excitment.

"Yea." Mitchie looked down.

"Oh come on Mitch. It's going to be fun!" Alex said trying to comfort her sister.

"Lex..Please don't call me Mitch." Mitchie look down at her locket.

"Oh right. Sorry." Alex felt super guilty because thats what Shane used to call her. "We're here!"

Mitchie looked up and saw a huge school with a lot of people in the front.

"Alex?" Mitchie was looking at her list of teachers.

"Whats up?"

"How do you pronouce this name?"

"Mr. Sasquatcheshech."

"Oookkaay?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes before 2 period starts**

Mitchie walks into her History class.

"Hello." Mitchie walked over to her teacher. "I'm Mitchie Russo?"

"Oh! Hello. I'm Mr. Sasquatcheshech. You can take a seat anywhere."

Mitchie giggles and sits down at a desk at the corner. Suddenly a boy with a slight 'fro comes in. "Hey Mr. S"

_Hey, he's kinda cute. _Mitchie thought.

"Hello Nicholas." Mr. S smiled. "Mitchie this is Nicholas. He comes to class early too."

"Mitchie?" Nicholas looked at Mitchie confused. "Do I know you?"

"Umm I dunno."

"Oh. Okay."

Just then the bell rang. A whole bunch of students ran inside and sat down.

"Uhm your in my seat!" A blonde girl looked at Mitchie.

"It doesnt have your name on it!" Nicholas yelled.

"No no its okay." Mitchie stood up and sat behind Nicholas.

"You should've stayed." Nicholas leaned back. "She wouldn't do anything."

"It's okay." Mitchie leaned forward. "Thanks Nicholas."

"Call me Nick." Although Mitchie only saw half of his face, she saw a smile growing. "You want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yea sure." Mitchie grinned. "Is it okay if my sister comes along?"

"Sure."

"What class does your sister have now?"

"Uhm gym."

"Ooo..sucks..she has Coach Turner. He's scary."

Mitchie giggles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with Alex**

"RUSSO!! DODGE THEM!! EFFORT!!!!" Coach Turner yelled at Alex.

"Ahhh!!" Alex screamed trying to dodge the balls hitting her but failed.

"RUSSO! DISGRACE!! GO DO 10 PUSH UPS!"

Alex whimpered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At lunch.**

"Hey Alex!" Mitchie yelled

Alex came walking over to Mitchie.

"How was class?"

"Oh my." Alex said

"That bad?" Mitchie hugged her and walked to the cafeteria.

They got their food and sat down at an empty table.

"Hey Mitchie." Nick sits beside Mitchie. "Hello you must be Alex."

"Hi Nick."

"Hey.." Alex looked at Mitchie

Demi smiled big. Alex just raised her eyebrows.

"Hey guys." A boy that looked like Nick sat down beside him.

"Guys this is my brother Kevin." Nick gestured to him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Alex and Mitchie said.

They all start eating.

Mitchie started to look at the locket Shane gave her.

"Whats that?" Nick asked

"Uhm.. My bestfriend gave me this when we were young. There is a long story behind it." Mitchie said still looking at her locket.

"Can I see it?" Nick asked

Mitchie took off the locket and gave it to Nick

Nick opens the locket and...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick opens the locket and sees Shane and Mitchies pictures.

"Whoa isn't that--" Kevin yelled in shock. But Nick covered his mouth and mouthed "No"

"Isn't that who?" Alex wondered.

"Mitchie! Thats Mitchie!" Kevin yelled nervously. "Cutie little Mitchie!"

"Oookkayy?" Mitchie curiously said. "Umm I'm gonna go to the restroom." Nick gives the locket back to her.

Mitchie and Alex go to the restroom.

"What did you do that for?" Kevin yelled at Nick.

"Thats Shane!"

"So?" Kevin was confused. "That's Mitchie! Mitchie Torres the girl who made Shanes life miserable! Shane needs to know this! They were best friends!"

"I know who Mitchie is and what she did to him!" Nick whispered back. "__But she hurt Shane. But I know she still loves him. But I thinks it's better if they find out by themselves."

"Oh ok.."

**Meanwhile with Alex and Mitchie**

"Weren't Kevin and Nick acting wierd back there?" Mitchie asked Alex.

"Yea..That--."

Mitchie suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going loser." A boy with black shaggy hair said and walked away.

"What a jerk." Alex said.

"He looks familar." Mitchie stood up. "Oh well."

**The next day**

**Last period.**

Mitchie was in Algebra and then the boy who bumped into her in the hallway came in.

"Joseph..takes for joining us. Mitchie and Joseph I'll see you after school please."

Mitchie was very confused she didnt do anything.

**After school**

"Um.. Ms. J how come I'm here? I didnt do anything." Mitchie wondered.

"Exactly!" Ms. J answered making Mitchie very confused. "Joe here has done something. Now Joe. For now I'm suspending you from the basketball team."

"What?!" Joe yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I've sen your grades." Ms. J was talking very serious. "Thats where you come Mitchie. Joe this is only for a short time and during that short time you better get your grades up. Mitchie your gonna tutor him. As my best student I expect some improvement."

_Mitchie? I know that name. She looks sooo familar Oh well must be some other girl I made out with. _

"Why do I have to get tutored by this loser?" Joe complained. "I can improve myself!"

" Joseph I've told you many times but no improvement has come over you."

"Whatever." Joe walks out then Mitchie follows.

**At Joes house.**

"Joe!" Kevin called.

"What?!" Joe called back.

"I just got a call from Ms. J" Kevin was standing infront of Joe now. "You better go to Mitchies house."

"Kev-" Joe started but then Kevin dragged him to the car and drove to Mitchies house."

**At Mitchies house.**

"Hey Mitchie I'm going to get Madison." Alex left the house.

"Alone in the house. What to do Mitchie? What to do?" Just then the doorbell rang. And Mitchie answered. "Joe?" Mitchie was very confused. "Why'd you come?"

Joe goes in "A: I didnt come here cause I wanted to. B: This is only for basketball and C: Kevin dragged me here."

"Okay sit down there."

They both sit down in the living room.

"Okay we're starting with square root."

"huh?"

"Square roots is..its kinda hard to explain."

**30 minutes later.**

"Oh I get it." Joe said.

"Okay see now you've done your homework." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie--" Dallas came in. "Oh hi.."

"Hi. I'm Joe."

"I'm Dallas. Are you staying for dinner Joe?"

"Umm if its ok."

"Ya sure." Dallas goes to the kitchen to cook.

**After dinner.**

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Joe." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie is it okay if we keep this a secret?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure its okay."

"Ya. "

"Kay cool..Thanks." Joe leaves.

**The next day.**

**At lunch**

Mitchies table was laughing.

Joe was looking at them.

"Babe?" Taylor asked Joe. "Are you okay?"

"Yea."

"I can't believe you got suspended from b-ball."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Me niether." Joe replied.

"So Joe are you ready for the basketball game tonight?" Max asked.

''Yea I am!" Joe suddenly got excited "We're going to kick their asses! It's going to be fun!"

**Meanwhile at Mitchies table..**

"So you guyss going to the basketball game tonight?" Kevin asked the girls.

"Maybe." Alex replied with a lot of food in her mouth.

"eww.." Mitchie disgutedly said/

"Me and Kevin were wondering if you guys wanted to maybe come with us?" Nick said raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "Why are you going anyways?"

"To support Joe of course." Kevin said. "Just because he's a jerk, doesnt me we dont love him."

"Oh ok..

"So we were thinking maybe I could go with you Mitchie and Kev can go with Alex?" Nick scratched the back of his head.

"Ok.." Mitchie said giggling.

**After school at the Russo house.**

Mitchie opens the door after she hears a doorbell.

"Hey ball star." Mitchie smiled.

"Ohh my.." Joe rubs his forehead and walks into the house.

"Whats up?" Mitchie stood beside him.

"I'm really nervous."

"Aww. it's okay."

"How do you get this off?" Joe scratched his head. "Its really annoying."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Cause, everyone expects me to win."

"Hey..Don't worry about what people think about you..It's not their responsiblity to tell you to win or not." Mitchie rubbed his back. "Just have fun."

Joe smiled and hugged Mitchie. "Thanks. Do we have tutoring today?"

"No." Mitchie kissed his shoulder. "Go have fun."

**At the ball game.**

"This is so cool!" Mitchie was really exciting.

The basketball players came out. Joe was first. He looked at Mitchie and winked at her.

That made Mitchie cheer louder. "GO JOE!!"

"You soo like him." Alex said.

"Pfft. No." Mitchie said..

**Half time.**

10 mascots came out and were dancing.

Suddenly, they took out guns and pointed it all around the room.

Everyone started running.

"Lets go!"

They shot in Mitchies Direction.

Everything turned into chaos.

**Outside the school**

"Mitchie! Mitchie?" Alex was looking all over for Mitchie. Then she saw Joe.

"Joe!." Alex held on to Joes collar.

"Alex?" Nick ran over to her.

"Stay away from us losers!" Taylor said.

"Taylor stop!!" Joe turned back to Alex. "Whats wrong??"

"Mitchie! I lost Mitchie and Kevin! They're in that school now!" Alex started to cry as she shook Joe still holding on to his collar. "One of the guys shot in our direction I tried to look for them but I was pushed out here!"

"Ok! Your choking me Alex!" Joe said.

Joe ran as fast as he could in to the school.

"Joe!!" The "cool" people called.

Nick followed Joe.

**Inside the school. **

"Joe?" Nick said. "Your gonna get hurt."

"Mitchie's in here!" Joe picks up a bat and starts to look for Mitchie.

"Fine, I'll look for Kevin." Nick took another bat and looked for Kevin.

**With Nick.**

"Kev? Kevin?" Nick looked around carefully. "Bro?" Nick saw a figure on the ground. Nick ran to the figure and realized it wasn't Kevin. "Miles! Miley!" Nick shook his old bestfriend. "Miley!" Miley started to open her eyes

"Nick?" She said softly. "Nick their gone. The shooters!" Miley tries to stand up but falls down because of her leg which was shot.

"Have you seen Kevin?" Nick asked picking Miley up bridal style.

"Ya."

"Where?!" Nick accidently dropped Miley.

"Ow!!"

"Oh sorry" He picks her up bridal style again.

"He's in the gym." Miley said. "Nick?"

"Ya?"

"Dont let go of me."

"Dont worry. I wont." Nick kissed her forehead,Nick ran to the gym as fast as he could.

**With Joe.**

Joe was in the library and he was scared because someone could be hiding anywhere. Then he heard something move behind a book shelf.

Joe walked slowly then ran and was ready to hit someone.

"Ahh!" Mitchie yelled with tears in her eyes.

**With Nick.**

"Kevin!" Nick runs to Kevin who is unconsious on the court.

"Put me down Nick." Miley tried wriggling out. "Save your brother."

"No." Nick said sternly. "I'm not leaving you." Nick started to think. Then he picked up Kevin and put Kevins arm around him and carried him and Miley out.

**Meanwhile Joe and Mitchie.**

"Mitchie!" Joe rushes to sit with her.

"Joe!" She starts to cry.

Joe saw blood on Mitchies pants.

Joe looked at it. "Ouch!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Oh sorry." He looked at Mitchie.

"Joe. Is it a piece of glass?" Mitchie wondered then after 5 second of Joe looking at her. "It's no a piece of glass right. It's a bullet."

Joe nodded.

"Joe..I'm tired."

"No Mitchie. You can't sleep. What if you can't wake up." Joe looks at her and their faces were inches away.

Mitchie kisses Joe and Joe kissed her back. Then Mitchie closes her eyes and plops down on Joes shoulder. "Mitchie?"

Nick comes in with Miley and Kevin.

"Joe lets go!" Nick said. "Hurry."

Joe picked Demi up bridal style. Then something caught his eye.

"Nick!" Nick turned around. "Mitchie has the locket!" Joe opened the locket and saw his and Mitchies picture. "Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. Its Mitchie, Nick!" Joe was very happy.

"Yeah I know that." Nick said.

"You knew?"

"Yea. I thought it would be better if you figured out yourself. Are you mad?"

"What?" Joe said angrily. "Thanks." He smiled and Nick smiled then they ran out of the school

**Outside the school.**

Alex was waiting very nervously.

Then Nick comes out with Miley in his arms and Kevin dragging beside him and Joe followed behind him with Mitchie.

Alex tries to fight back tears of jealousy.

The police put Miley,Kevin and Mitchie on a gurney. Then, Nick and Joe go to Alex.

"Lex?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Alex lied. "I just wished you rescued me." She muttered so Nick couldn't hear. But Nick heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"How'd you know something was wrong anyways?" Alex said.

"I just know."

"Well nothing is wrong." Alex went into the ambulance with Mitchie.

**At the hospital.**

Alex, Joe, and Nick were waiting in the waiting room.

"Joe? Why did you getto go to the basketball game if you were suspended?" Alex asked.

"Oh..Well, if your suspended from any sport and theres a game you just watch not play." Joe answered.

"Oh.." Alex turned to the corner where she heard someone.

"Um..who is here for Ms. Russo?" The doctor said coming out of the side.

"Uh. Us." Nick gestured to Alex, Joe and him.

"Well, I'm Dr. Longoria and--" He started

"Whoa! Are you like Eva Longorias dad or something?" Alex exclamied.

"Um...No sorry." Dr. L said uncomfortably. "Anyways, Mitchie was shot by a bullet, but it's fine. We'll give her some crutches and she'll have to go through pyshical therapy for a few months. And who is here for Jason Kevin Paul Gray II?"

"We are sir." Alex said.

"Oh are you here for Miley Destiny Hope Ray Cyrus too?" They all nod. "Oh ok. Jason.."

"We like to call him Kevin Doctor" Joe informed him.

"Oh yes of course. Well he was shot but with a pellet gun. The pellet is in his skin so we are took it out. Same with Mitchie and Miley. Except they had bullets in them. Also Kevin was in shock so he fell unconsious but he should wake up soon. Although for Miley and Mitchie maybe wait a while."

"Thanks Doc." Joe said like Bugs Bunny and pretend to eat a carrot. Then he winked at the doctor.

The doctor smiled and walked away.

Alex and Nick couldn't help but laugh.

Joe smiles and goes and asks the reception where Kevin, Mitchie and Mileys room is.

"What room?" Nick asked.

"Kevs in 14, Mitchies in 15, Miles is in 16." Joe smiles at the order of numbers.

"Who should we see first?" Alex asks.

"Kev." Nick started to walk to Room 14. "Kevin?" Nick saw Kevin with a bandage wrapped around his leg.

"Hey bro." Kevin looked at Nick.

"Hey." Joe and Alex looked at Kevin with a warm smile.

"Come in guys." Kevin gestured them to come in.

"Guys..I'm going to see Mitchie." Joe walked out.

**With Mitchie.**

Mitchie was looking around the room.

Joe comes in. "Hey. Your awake?"

"Yep." Mitchie signals Joe to come closer.

Joe closes the door and goes closer. "You kissed me." A smirk started forming on his mouth.

"Hey I thought I was gonna die." Mitchie sat up. "Dont tell anyone please."

"Sure." Joe smiled. "Russo? You've been here for 3-4 days and you're already in the hospital?"

"Well, I've only been here for 3 days and you've been developing a crush on me?" Mitchie smirked.

"Pshh no!" Joe said. "Anways." He changed the subject. "I couldn't help but notice that locket." He pointed to the little heart shaped locket on her neck.

"Oh my best friend Shane gave it too me." Mitchie said as Joe smiled. "I used to live here. But I moved leaving Shane behind. I promise to call him everyday. And I did. But everyday it was either 'He's out with his friends" or 'He's not here right now.' So I thought he just forgot me. So, I gave up."

"Thanks." Mitchie looks at Joe with a confused face. "Thanks for giving up on calling me but not giving up when you were about to die."

"What do you mean 'giving up on calling me.'? "

"Excuse is there a Mr. Shane Gray here?" A nurse came in the room.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispered. "Shane JOESEPH Adam Gray."

"Thats right." Joe turned to the nurse. "Yeah thats me."

"Well, your brother Jason wants to see you."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Joe turned to Mitchie and winked. "Bye Mitch." Then he walked out of the room leaving Mitchie in shock.

**With Nick and Miley.**

They were in silence for a long time.

"So..Thanks for not leaving me there." Miley smiled.

"No problem." Nick said with a smile.

Nick was propping his arm above Mileys head. **(A/N: Mileys bed was on an angle.) **His face was inches away from hers. They both leaned in and kissed eachother passionatley.

"Nick. Kev--" Alex walked in at the scene and was shocked.

Nick pulled away from Miley and looked at Alex. "Lex..."

"Sorry. I didnt mean to inturrupt." Tears started to form in Alex's eyes. "I'll go tell Kevin your busy." Alex ran away.

"Nick.." Miley frowned. "I didn't mean to."

"No..it's okay.." Nick told Miley. "I seem to do everything wrong to her. I can't even talk to her properly sometimes....Well I'll see you later Miles." Nick walks to Kevins room.

**Kevins Room.**

"What you told Mitchie that your Shane?" Kevin asked.

"You did?" Nick said coming in.

"Yea." Joe said. "She was suprised."

"Nice bro." Nick patted his arm. "So why'd you need me bro?" Nick asked Kevin.

"I didnt need you." Kevin said Nick looked slightly offended and slightly confused. "I mean I don't need you right now, I just needed Joe to help me with something."

"Alex said that yo--" Nick started.

"Alex, Lex, Lexxy. Thats all you talk about." Joe looked at Nicks face. "Continue."

"She said that you needed me." Nick said.

"No--but--" Kevin was really confused. Then he got an idea. "Nick. Bro. Nicholas. Nate. Nathan. Bud. Lil bro."

"Ok I get it!."

"Well maybe she just wanted to talk to you." Kevin said. "You never talk to her much. You always talk to Mitchie."

"But I never say anything right." Nick gets a flashback.

*** Flashback.***

**When Mitchie was tutoring Joe, Alex said that she was getting Madison (Chapter 3) but she went to Nicks house before getting Madison.**

**"Hey Nick." Alex said as Nick opened the door.**

**"Hey Lex." Nick said nervously.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Ya I'm fine." Nick started to sweat.**

**"Ok.. Are you doing anything tonight?"**

**"uhh..Heh..uhh.." Nick started to talk. ". Muhd." Nick meant to say "Uhh no.I'm just staying home."**

**"Okay?" Alex said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Alex leaves.**

**Nick slaps his hand on his forehead.**

***End of flashback**

Kevin and Joe started to laugh.

"Guys!"

"Sorry." Joe and Kevin said.

"I'm going to see Mitchie." Joe said. "Nick you coming?"

"Not now."

**With Mitchie.**

"Hey." Joe came in.

"Shane?" Mitchie looked at him.

"Thats my name."

"You can't be."

"Yea my name. My rep." Joe started. "I changed my name because it fit well. And I knew I wouldn't be Shane without you." Joe was talking about her moving.

"But your brothers."

"They decided to change their names too. Nathan Nicholas Jerry "Nate" Gray. JAson Kevin Paul Gray II."

Mitchie smiled.

"Mitchie." He hugged her.

"So whats new with you?" Mitchie said.

"Uhh I have a son."

"What?" Mitchie was shocked.

"Yea."

"How old is he?" Mitchie smiled

"4"

"Who's the mother?"

"This girl named Tess." Joe looked down. "She gave birth to him 4 years ago when we were both 14 and she died giving birth to him."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Me and Mitchell are ok."

"Mitchell?"

"Yea. I kinda named him after you."

"Aww.. Shane--Joe..Thanks. Thats his name? Full name? Cant be your family loves long names."

Joe chuckles. "Mitchell Devonne Jackson Timothy Gray."

"Thats really long!."

"Well.."

They both spend the night together.

**The next day**

**At school.**

Mitchie walks in with Kevin and Miley. They were all on crutches. Everyone stared at them.

Mitchies phone started to ring. "Wait up guys I got a text." She reads the text.

_"Hey Mitchie." It was from Joe. "I was wondering if we could keep our friendship a secret?" _

_Mitchie texted back. "Sure. Im fine with it." But truly she wasn't fine with it._

**1 week later.**

**At school; lunch**

Mitchie was eating and her crutches were leaning on the table. Taylor (Joes gf.) was walking by and tripped and fell.

"Oh!" Taylor yelled embaressly. "Aghh!! Russo!"

The two Russos looked at her and laughed.

"Oh sorry." Mitchie held back the laughter . "Are you okay?"

"Agh!!" Taylor pulled Mitchie out of her seat and slapped her. "You did that on purpose!"

"No I didnt!"

"No she didnt." Nick, Kevin and Alex stood up getting ready to defend Mitchie but all the guys stood in their way.

Taylor started to kick Mitchies injury and chest.

Mitchie got a last glance at Joe who was just looking at her getting beaten up before she went unconsious

"That should do it." Taylor walks away with the "crew".

"Mitchie!"

**At the end of school.**

Joe secretley goes to the nurses office where Kevin was sitting beside unconsious Mitchie.

"Kev." Joe said. "Is she okay?"

"Ya." Kevin looked angry. Then he stood up. "No thanks to you."

"Kevin--"

"No Joe." Kevin held his hands to make Joe stop. "Dont even try... She's your best friend!! The one who did everything for you. She could've died!! Ever since the basketball thing, you've forgotten about all your friends! Jake, Miley, Elliot!" Kevin shakes his head in disgrace and walks out slamming the door behind him

Mitchie suddenly wakes up.

"Mitchie!" Joe runs to her.

"Save it." Mitchie signals her hand to stop Joe from talking. "Don't waste your time talking to me."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is.." Mitchie stood up. "Just go off to your new friends and leave me!"

" Mitch."

" No don't call me that!" Mitchie told him. "Only Shane calls me that."

" But I am Shane."

"No your not. Your Joe the Jerk!!" Mitchie started to tear up. "I want the Shane back. The Shane who scared monsters away. The Shane who loved me. The Shane who would do anything for me. The Shane that I love. Where's THAT Shane? Cause all I see is Joe. It's like Shane is long gone. And Joe took over his body."

"But me and Shane are the same people."

"No. I love Shane. Joe? Not so much." Mitchie sobs. "I want the Shane who protected me." Mitchie took her crutches and walked out.

**With Nick.**

**At the front of the school.**

"Alex wait!" Nick runs to Alex and grabs her arm. "You've been avoiding me this whole week."

Alex jerks her hand away. "Maybe it's for the best." She walks away

Nick runs towards infront of Alex. "What's that supposed to mean?

"Maybe you should just go to your girlfriend Nick. Don't waste your time worrying about me. Go be happy." Alex tears form.

Nick stops her from running away. "How can I be happy with her if my happiness is with you?" Nicks right hand was on Alex's cheek; his thumb was wiping her tears away; and his left hand was holding Alex's hand on his heart. "How can I love someone else if you have my heart?" Nick hugs her and she hugs him back. Nick kisses her forehead.

"Guys?" Mitchie walks up to them with tears in her face.

"Mitchie whats wrong?" Alex walks up to her wiping her sisters face with the sleeves of her sweater.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mitchie hugs Alex. "I just need you right now. I need your shoulder."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this is a new chapter!! So guys I'm wondering. If i should put this on Youtube. Write a review about what you think.**

**Oh and I'm going to be adding questions now. At the end of course.**

**Chapter 6**

"What happened?" Nick asked rubbing his hand on Mitchies back.

"Joe." Alex mouths still hugging her sister. "I think."

"Was it Joe?" Nick said then Mitchie started to wail.

"Yea I think it is." Alex mouths.

"Ahem."

Nick, Alex and Mitchie all turn to a blonde boy, Jake Ryan.

"So..Uhh sorry to interupt." Jake said nervously. "So, the dance is tonight. I was wondering if Mitchie you wanted to go with me?"

Mitchie wiped her tears away. "Sure."

Jakes face lit up. "Really? Thanks. I'll meet you here tonight." Jake smiles and walks away.

"How are you gonna dance?" Nick asked.

Mitchie throws one of her crutches on the ground. She wraps her free arm around Alex's neck, indicating to Nick to pretend that Alex was Jake, and starts swaying with Alex. "See?"

"Yea."

**Later that night**

**At the dance**

Mitchie comes into the gym with a crutch on her under her left arm.

**(A/N: Nick is going to the dance with Alex. Alex and Nick are escorting Mitchie to the Dance. Mitchie is on a date with Jake. Joe is on a date with no one and Kevin is out of the state doing the honors program thing at Stanford ;P.)**

"Are you going to be okay Mitchie?" Alex asks.

"Yea you two lovebugs have fun." Mitchie smiled as they walked away hand in hand.

"Mitchie?" Someone said behind her.

Mitchie turns around. "Hey Joe." Mitchie looked down.

"Hey look about today." Joe took his finger and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Joe--" Mitchie started.

"Hey Joe-y." Taylor pushed in between them making Mitchie lose balance.

Joe grabbed Mitchies hand to prevent her from falling.

"Oh..Loser." Taylor looked at Mitchie. "I didn't see you there. It's like you're practically INVISIBLE!"

"You know what Taylor?" Joe was very stern and angry. "I'm done."

"With what?"

"Us."

"You're b-b-reaking up with me?" Taylor started to cry...Then she slapped him. "Jerk!" She walked away.

"So Mitchie..." Joe started but she walked away. Joe sighs.

**After the dance**

**Before Joe and Nick go to bed.**

**At Nicks Room.**

Nick pulls the covers ontop of him.

"Bro?" Joe comes in.

Nick groans. "What do you want?" Nick said angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" Joe wondered.

"Ya. I'm not mad at you. It meant nothing to me that you didn't stick up for your best friend." Nick said saracasticaly.

"Nick." Joe sat down on Nicks bed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm not mad at you. Just disapointed. And I'm not the one you should apoligize to." Nick sat up. "Joe. Your life changed ever since basketball. Your not Shane anymore. Are you sure basketballs and your rep is your life?"

Joe doesnt say anything.

"Think about." Nick pats his brother back then lies back down. "I hope you make the right decesion." Joe walks out without saying another word.

**The next day**

**20 minutes before 1st period.**

**Gym**

"Coach?" Joe walked into the gym with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes. Mr. Gray?" Coach Turner turned around.

"I've given this a lot of thought." Joe takes a deep breath. "I'm quiting the basketball team."

"Good for you." Coach T smiled

"What?" Joe exclamied.

"I've seen your games. You don't look happy playing the game." Coach Turner smiled.

"Thanks Coach." Joe walks away.

"Joe!" Max runs to him. "Why'd you quit?"

"Cuz Max. Maybe basketball wasn't my thing. Maybe basketball wasn't my life. Maybe it was just to cover something up."

"Your loss man." Max shook his head.

"No man. I'm gonna start again. Make my family proud. Make my son proud. Make Mitchie proud. Most importantly, make myself proud."

"So your doing this because of a girl?"

'' A girl who taught me how to love. Taught me that love is not something that your forced to do. It's just in your heart."

"Stupid." Max walks away.

"No Max!" Joe yells. "You'll be the stupid one when you grow being forced to play basketball you'll just end up unhappy." Joe walks away. "Beat me up. I don't care. I deserve it." But unexpectedly Joe walks out safely.

"Hey bro." Nick said smiling. "You did the right thing."

"Yea." Joe smiled and walked away.

**After school.**

Joe was on the stair way while everyone was in the hallway.

"Hey bro." Nick sat beside them with Alex. "Oh that song."

"Whats that song?" Alex asked.

"We wrote it the day when we went to the hospital."

Joe started to sing and Kevin started to play guitar. "_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?"_

Nick joined in. "_I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own" _Nick smiled at Alex.

**When they were about to sing the chorus.**

There was a crowd watching them. Mitchie pushed through the crowd.

_"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes." _Joe and Nick started to sing the chorus. Then Joe saw Mitchie. And he started to tear up (A/N: ;P)

By then Alex was already crying.

**At the end of the song.**

Everyone started to clap.

Joe had stop the tears in his eyes.

"Guys you should totally play at the open mic tonight. They accept new people." A guy said.

"Maybe." Nick said.

Joe walked through the crowd and walked through the and walked out the back door.

"Joe!" Mitchie ran to him.

"Hey." Joe sat down on the steps.

Mitchie sat down beside him.

"Mitch. I'm sorry about what what happened with Taylor. You dont have to forgive me."

"Joe. Look I was stupid not to forgive you." Mitchie put her arm around him. "I understand that your rep is important to you."

"Your gonna forgive me?" Mitchie nods. "No, Mitchie thats to much to forgive!"

"Joe! I'm going to forgive you wether you like it or not!" Mitchie hugs him.

"Thanks." Joe hugs her back. "Just to tell you, I quit the basketball team."

"What?!" Mitchie yelled. "Why?"

"Because, I was thinking, maybe basketball wasn't something I loved. Maybe it was to cover up my sadness." Joe looked down. "Basketball changed Shane. It turned him into Jerky Joe....I want to be Shane again. The Shane everyone was proud of."

Mitchie smiles.

"Maybe music is my thing."

"Yea. I saw you there. You rocked."

"Your voice is good too."

"Thanks."

Joe leans in to kiss Mitchie.

Suddenly, Joes phone rings. Joe exhales deeply. Then he answers his phone. "Yello? Mhh-mm. Okay."

"Who was that?"

"Nick. He's going home.."

"Oh."

"You wanna go meet Mitchell?"

"Sure!" Mitchies eyes lit up.

**At the Gray residence.**

Nick and Alex were inside. "Mitchell?" Nick calls.

"Uncle Nick!!" A little blonde boy comes to hug Nick.

(A/N: Heres that little blondeboy-- **.) **

"Hey theres my favourite nephew." Nick picked him up and put him on his arm.

"Uncle Nick?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm your only newphew."

"Your right." Nick chuckles. "This is Alex."

"Your hot!"

Alex laughs."Thank you. But where did you learn to say that?"

"He learns everything from Joe."

"Are you uncle Nicks girlfriend?" Mitchell asks.

"Yes." Alex smiles.

"Damn!" Mitchell exclaims.

"Mitchell." Nick looked at him sternly.

"Good-golly!"

They all laugh.

"Where did he get the blonde from?" Alex plays with Mitchells hair.

"Tess."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Joe and Mitchie come through the door.

"Daddy!!" Mitchell shakes out of Nicks grip and runs to Joe.

"Hey big boy!" Joe kisses Mitchells hair.

"Hi.." Mitchell looked at Mitchie.

"Mitchell meet Mitchie."

"Oh your daddys best friend who he named me after."

Mitchie smiles.

"Your hot!"

"haha!" Alex laughs. "He said that to me."

"Are you and Alex sisters?" Mitchell smiles.

"Yep."

"No wonder." Mitchell laughs.

"Joe?" Mitchie looks at him.

"Maybe he got some things from me."

They all laugh.

"So wheres Taylor daddy?" Mitchell plays with Joes hair.

"uhh..shes at home."

"Oh ok."

**The End**

Questions:

1: What do you think of Mitchell.

2: Do you think I should get Joe and Mitchie together?

3: Do you think I should change Joes name to Shane?

Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Okay I'm gonna cook dinner." Joe let Mitchell on the ground.

"You know how to cook Joe?" Alex asked.

"No, but there are girls here I need to impress." Joe smiles then walks to the kitchen.

**After 5 minutes.**

"I'm going to check on Joe." Mitchie walks to the kitchen. "Joe?"

Joe was reading a cookbook. "I seriously dont understand this."

Mitchie saw eggs,flour, water and a lot more things on the counter and she got an idea. "Well maybe." She flicks flour at Joe.

"Oh no you didnt" Joe drops all the flour on Mitchie. "Opps sorry."

"I hate you." Mitchie smiles.

Both of them become silent. Joe moves closer to Mitchie.

"Joe." Mitchie whispers as she leans closer to Joe.

"If something stops me this time. I'm going to scream." Joe whispers back as their faces were closer. Then their lips brush against eachother. Joe pulls Mitchies waist which makes them kiss eachother passionatley.

_Agressive much? _Mitchie thought. _I like it. _

Mitchie smiled at her thoughts.

They both pulled away. They put their foreheads against eachother.

"Uhm..We should clean up." Mitchie smiles and gets some paper towels.

Joe smiles and helps her. "Here you go." Joe reached for the paper towels and starts to clean up.

**Later that night.**

"Hey, Lex?" Nick sat on his bed.

"Yup." Alex didnt look at him, she was too busy with looking at his books.

"Are you and Mitch spending the night here?" Nick hoped she would say yes.

"Yea sure." Alex turned around and smiled. "I'll tell Mitchie."

Nick pulled her on top of him. "Do it later." Nick smirks then kisses Alex.

**Meanwhile with Joe.**

"Come on big guy lets go to sleep." Joe carried sleepy Mitchell to his room.

"Daddy?" Mitchell gets into his bed. "It's Saturday tomorrow. Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes." Joe kissed his forehead.

"What about, Uncle Nick, Uncle Kevin, Mitchie and Alex.." Mitchells voice fades away into loud breathing.

"Goodnight." Joe smiled at his son.

Joe walked downstairs to Mitchie who was watching White Chicks.

"So is he asleep?" Mitchie turned to Joe.

"Yeah." Joe sits down beside Mitchie. "Sounds like Nick and Alex are too."

"Oh."

"So I guess your spending the night here." Joe stared at her.

"Yeah." Mitchie tried to avoid eye-contact. "Oh I love this part."

Joe and Mitchie sing along with the part.

_"_Omigod!" Joe said in a girly voice copying the movie.

"It's our jam!" Mitchie said copying the movie too.

"5,6,7,8." Girly Joe said.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_." They both sang.

"Tin-ni-ni-ni-na" Joe hit his finger on the table in rythm

"Tin-ni-ni-ni-na--Ti-na-NA." Mitchie sang.

"_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd." _ Joe and Mitchie sang.

They copy the rest of the scene and in the end they were laughing really hard.

"That was so fun!" Mitchie looked at Joe and their eyes locked. Mitchie tried to move away but she couldn't.

"Just like old times." Joe whispered. They both kissed eachother passionatley.

Mitchie pulled away. "Mm." She wiped the corner of her lips. "Joe... I dont understand."

"Well..If you don't then all I have to say..What I feel for you Mitchie is so big. That you can't explain it with words. Maybe, I love you. But I can't use I love you because my love for you is bigger than that." Joe stroked Mitchies cheek. "When you entered my life. You turned my whole world upside down. You taught me to be a be a better person."

Mitchie smiles. "I love you too."

They watched the rest of the movie and fell asleep on the couch with Joes arm wrapped around Mitchie.

**The next morning.**

Alex wakes up with Nick staring at her. "Goodmorning."

"Morning." Nick smiles and kisses Alex "Alex, why did you choose me. Out of all the boys in school."

"Cause your the one with the crazy hair." Alex plays with Nicks hair.

"Funny." Nick kisses her. "I love it."

The go inside the covers and make out. (:P)

**With Joe and Mitchie.**

"Mm." Mitchie moans and turns to face Joe causing Joe to wake up.

Joe looks down at Mitchie and smiles.

"Daddy!" Mitchell sees Mitchie sleeping "Oh sorry." Mitchell whispers "Daddy can we go ride our bikes and play basketball?

"Yea. Ok." Joe jumps off the couch quietly and gets changed.

**30 minutes later.**

Mitchie stretches. "mm." She looks for Joe. "Joe."

"Mitch?" Kevin looks at her. "He went out." He turns to the T.V

"Oh ok." She rests her head on the arm rest.

"Hey Mitch." Alex sits on the couch.

"Goodmorning." Mitchie rubs her eyes.

"How are you Mitch?" Nick walks to Alex.

"Good. Great. Perfect." Mitchie smiled to herself.

"Yeah. Joe told us about you guys. And he also told us to call him Shane." Alex said.

"Yeah. Joes-I mean Shane is different now. Good different."

"Yeah." Mitchie smiles wide. "We'll..Do you guys have extra toothbrushes?"

"Yeah. Restroom 2nd cupboard." Kevin informed her.

Mitchie goes upstairs to brush her teeth.

She looks around the Restroom. "Fancy."

**10 minutes later.**

Mitchie goes downstairs. "Dad?"

"Mitchie sweetheart." Her Dad goes to hug her but pushes him away.

"Joe whats he doing here?"

Joe shrugs.

"Dad?" Alex came out of the kitchen.

"My girls."

"Don't call us that." Alex said.

"Ok." Jerry Russo looked down. "I came home as fast as I could when I heard the new that Mitchie was hurt."

"Dallas called you a week ago!" Mitchie yelled. "It doesn't take a week to get here dad!"

"Look, I was busy and you know work. I'm sorry."

"Is sorry gonna take back all those times you missed our birthdays. Is it gonna take back Mom and Rachel?" Alex yelled at him tears forming in her and Mitchies eyes.

"I had a responsibilty." Jerry said.

"What about your responsibility as a father? A husband?" Mitchie said.

"Girls I'm sorry. But I came home cuz you guys need me."

"We've lived 5 years without you in our lives a lot." Mitchie glared at her father. "We can go longer than that." Mitche shook her head.

"I think it's best if you go." Alex said.

Jerry Russo left.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie answered looking down.

"Oh my girls!" Mitchell stood between them and hugged their feet. "Don't worry Mitchell is here."

The girls smile.

"oh!! I made them smile!" Mitchell started to dance. "Can you do tha Dad? Can you do tha Uncle Nick? Powned!!"

They all laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you guys want to go shopping." Mitchie asks everyone.

"Me!" Mitchell jumped up. "Daddy can you buy me something?"

Shane chuckles. "Yea sure."

"I don't wanna go." Alex said. "I'll stay here. And cook."

"Why don't you want to go?" Nick put his arm around Alex.

"Alex doesnt like shopping." Mitchie said. "Never did."

Alex nodds. "You guys go have fun. You too Nick. I'll be fine here.

"Are you sure?" Nick looked at Alex confused.

"Yes. Yes." Alex pushed them all out. "I'll have a suprise ready for you guys."

"Ok.."

**Everyone leaves.**

"Hmm.." Alex walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer bottle.

**At the mall 15 minutes later.**

"Ooo!" Mitchie pointed at a dress. "Shanee??" Mitchie pouted.

Shane smiles and groans. "Fine.." They walk to the store "Only because you called me Shane." Shane winks at Mitchie

"Eww.." Mitchell and Nick groan. "Uncle Nick can you buy me something else. Something not from here?"

"Ya..Okay.." Nick takes Mitchells hand and walks to a toy store.

"You can go with them." Mitchie said.

"Really?" Shane gets ready to run but Mitchie stops him.

"Ahem.." Mitchie extends her hand. "Cash?"

Joe chuckles and hands her the cash then runs out. "I'm free!"

**30 minutes before the mall closes**

**10:30pm**

"Mitch." Shane picks up Sleeping Mitchell. "I'm going home. L'il Mitch is sleeping. You stay with Nick. "

"Okay." Mitchie looks at some dresses.

**At the Gray house.**

"Goodnight Mitch." Shane leaves his sons room and looks for Alex. "Lex?" He goes into the kitchen and finds Alex wasted.

"Hey Shane!" Alex slurred. "Come here!" She pats a spot beside her.

Shane sits beside her. "Are you okay?

"Mhhmm.." Alex throws herself on Shane and kisses him.

Shane suprisingly kissed her back.

**With Mitchie and Nick.**

"Gosh, Mitch..My arms hurt.." Nick said indicating the 15 shopping bags that were full.

"Oh well.." Mitchie said crossing her arms. "You should be a man."

"Whatever." Nick drove up to the driveway then got out of the car and started to get the bags.

Mitchie just left him alone and went into the house.

"Lex? Shane? Mitchell?" Mitchie heard moaning in the kitchen. She opened the door just to find Shane and Alex kissing eachother with Shanes shirt off. "Shane?" Her voice started to break.

"Yo, Mitch!" Nick came in a dropped the bags and walk to Mitchie. "Your bags are soo hea--" Nick stopped and followed Mitchies eyes. "No.."

"Nick.." Shane stood up. "Mitch. I--"

Nick ran away. But Mitchie just stood there tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mitchie.." Shane walked closer to her.

"No.." Mitchie stopped Shane. "Stop Shane..Or Joe.. Cuz Joe hasn't left has he.. I thought he did..But thats just me being stupid."

"Mitch.."

"I didn't expect this from the new you." Mitchie was angry. "But if I did..I wouldn't expect my sister."

"But shes wasted." Shane gestured to unconsious Alex. "She kissed me."

"Even if she didnt!" Mitchie yelled. "You should've pulled away!''

Shane was silent

"I thought you changed." Mitchie said. "But I was wrong." Mitchie ran away.

"Mitchie!" Shane ran after her.

Mitchie ran as fast as she could as far as she ran.

Suddenly Mitchie stopped because of her heart aching. "Ahh!" She held her chest in pain as she collasped on the sidewalk.

**In the morning**

Alex wakes up on her bed with a massive headache. "Oww.." She held her head. "Shane?" Alex sat up and looked at Shane who is thinking.

"Hey.." Shane looked at her. "Do you remeber anything from last night?"

"No?" Alex scratches her head. "All I remeber was drinking beer then now I have a hangover." Alex groans and plopped down on her bed still staring at Shane.

"Did you know we made out last night and Mitchie and Nick caught us?"

"What?!" Alex sat up.

"Yea.."

"You kissed me?"

"Well you kissed me.."

"But you didnt pull away."

Shane sighs.. "Thats what Mitchie said."

"So where is she?''

"I dunno.. She ran off and I couldn't find her."

"Nick?"

"I dunno either.."

"Crap..I'm so--" Alex ran to the bathroom and barfed then came back after brushing her teeth.

"Eww.." Shane shook his head. Shanes phone rings. "Yello? What? Shoot!" Shane hangs up

He pulls Alex to the car.

**At the hospital**

"Kev."

"Did you guys know Mitchie has HCM?"

"What?"

"She never told me."

"The doctor said she suffered from cardiac arrest."

"I'm going to see her." Shane walks to the receptionist then walks to Mitchies room.

"Mitch?" Shane enter the room.

'' Oh.." Mitchie looks down. "Did you bring me here?"

"No."

"Who did?"

Shane shrugs. "Mitch, why didnt you tell me you have HCM?"

Mitchie was shocked. Then she sighed. "Because I didnt want to worry you too much. And its not that serious."

"Not that serious?" Shane starts to raise his voice. "Mitchie! It may not be serious to other people or to you. But its serious to me. Because if I lose you again I don't know what I'll do."

Mitchie stood up and walked to Shane.

"I'm sorry about last night." Shane looked down.

Mitchie doesn't say anything she just kisses him.

THE END

(of chapter of course)

**REMINDERS:**

**1: The first Episode is out!! Check my profile for the link**

**Questions:**

**1: Do you think I should stop and work on the series for Youtube first?**

**2: Do you think I should continue stories on Youtube?**

**3. Are my stories getting boring?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this. But here it is!**

"Knock Knock?" A boy with black hair comes in.

Mitchie pulls away. "Justin!!" She runs up to hug him. "Oh my! What are you doing here?"

Shane stared at him a bit jealous.

"Believe it or not. Dad has forgiven me." Justin hugs Mitchie back.

"Really?" Mitchie pulls away. "After all those bad things. And talking back, hitting him--'

"Yea Mitch I get it." Justin smiles.

"Oh I'm so happy your here!"

**With Nick at school.**

"Nick!" Alex was running after him until she caught up and turned him around. "Hey, it seems like your avoiding me." _Whoa deja vu _she thought.

Out of the blue Nick kisses her.

Alex pulls away. "Nick.."

"I just wanted to do that before you break up with me." Nick shrugs. "Ok...You can talk now."

"Uhmm." Alex smiled. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"But--"

"I was wasted." Alex hugged Nick. "It didnt mean anything. And I thought you were gonna break up with me."

**With Mitchie.**

"Ahem." Shane cleared his throat inidcating he was there.

"Oh. Yea." Mitchie took Justins hand and introduced him and Shane. "Shane-Justin. Justin-Shane."

"Hey man." Justin shook Shanes hand. "I'm Mitchies brother."

"Brother? She told me she has 3 sisters."

"She never knew about me." Justin shrugged. "Apparently Dad hated me. So he told Mom not to tell her." Justin chuckles.

"So what are you doing back?" Mitchie wondered.

"Dad asked me to look after you. 4 days and your already in the hospital?" Justin ruffled Mitchies hair. "And he also told me about the fight."

Mitchie looked away annoyed.

"I think I should leave you two alone." Shane walked out of the room and saw Alex and Nick. "Lex..Your brother Justins there."

"Really?" Alex runs into the room. "JUSTIN!!" She runs to hug him.

"Hey!" Justin hugs her back.

"Dad forgave you!!" Alex smiled.

"Yea." Justin pulled away looking down. "Speaking of dad. He told me about the fight you two put up against him."

"Justin." Alex crossed her arms "I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine listen then." Justin smirked. "You don't have to talk just listen."

"Whatever." Alex looked away.

"What you guys did was wrong." Justin said.

"And what he did wasn't wrong?"

" It was." Justin said. "But--"

"He treated us like crap!"

"Ya I understand." Justin said. "But look he treated me like crap and I forgave him. He forgave me. God did not make us just so we can stay mad at eachother and not forgive eachother."

"Okay.." Mitchie looked at him then Alex.

"We'll forgive him." Alex looked at Mitchie then at Justin. "But not now.."

"You guys have always been stubborn." Justin smiles "But your my little sisters." He hugs both of the girls.

"Oh. I miss your hugs!!" Alex laughed.

"So where are you staying? Mitchie smiled still hugging Justin.

"At the motel near here." Justin kissed Mitchies head.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Alex suggested. "We miss you. It'll be like old times."

"How can i say no?" Justin hugged them tighter.

They all go to Justins hotel and he grabs his stuff then they go home.

"Just pick any room Justin." Alex said.

"Lex?" Mitchie ran up wo Alex.

"Whats up?"

"I've been thinking..'' Mitchie whispered. "Since, Justins living here what if the boys live here too?"

"I'm fine with that." Alex shrugs. "But you ask them."

"Fine.." Mitchie walks over to Shane, Kevin, Nick and Mitchell. "Guys?"

"Hey!" They all turn around/

"So..I was wondering, since Justins moving in. You guys want to move in too?"

"Mitch."

"Thats too much to ask." Nick says.

"But you guys never ask anything. And you guys didnt ask me about this I asked you guys!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yeah Nicky please." Alex walked over and started flirting with Nick.

"I'm in!" Nick put his hands in the air indicating he surrendered.

"But what about all our stuff? The couches,kitchen tables." Kevin said.

"Do you see our house. It's too big! We only have 1 couch. No kitchen table!" Mitchie threw her hands up in the air.

"Ya. And we have to share rooms because if we all have one room we would have soo much extra space!"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please Please!!" Mitchie and Alex begged.

"I'm in!" Kevin put his hands up indicating he surrendered.

"Me too!" Mitchiell did the same

"I can't handle the pleasing anymore." Kevin covered his ears.

"Shane-y?" Mitchie pouted at Shane.

"Mitchie." He gave her a stern look.

"Pwease?" Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No!" Shane looked away.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie kissed him.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!"

They all go into the house.

**In Alex and Mitchies room with Nick and Alex.**

"So I get to stay with you now."

"All the time." Alex smiled and kissed him.

Nick deepened the kiss and led her to the bed.

Alex took off Nicks shirt.

Nick helped her. Nick took off her shirt.

**3 months later.**

"Shane?" Kevin looked at Shane.

Shane was looking at Mitchie who was laughing.

"Shane?" Kevin wondered.

"Yea." Shane snapped out of it.

"Are you sure you gona do it?" Kevin wondered.

"Yea.." Shane said. "I love her." Shane stood up and walked out of the house and walked to where Mitchies dad stayed.

Shane knocked on the hotel door.

"Hello Joe is it?" Jerry Russo opened the door.

"I changed it to Shane." He got really nervous.

"Ok..Come in." Jerry stepped aside.

"Thanks." Shane put his hands in his pockets and walked in.

"So what brings you here today." Jerry looked at Shane.

"Uhm." Shane was really nervous. "I want to ask for your daughters hand in marriage tonight."

"Dallas? Oh son I think she's a little bit older than you." Jerry said.

"No." Shane smiled. "Mitchie."

"Oh." Jerry said. "aren't you guys still young?"

"But I love her so much sir!." Shane said. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

"I see that." Jerry smiled. "Sure.. I'll allow you. On one condition."

"Anything sir."

"i'm invited to the wedding right?"

SHane smiled. "Yes sir."

**2 hours later.**

"Shane where are we going?!" Mitchie smiled as Shane was dragging her somewhere.

"Mitchie I want you to know that I love you so much." Shane said. "Remeber this tree? We used to play here everyday. And the tree never dies."

"Yea and?"

"My love for you is as strong as that tree. My love for you never dies."

Mitchie smiles.

Shane kneeled on one knee. "I want you to marry me." Shane held out a ring.

Mitchie gasped as he put the ring on her finger.

"Well?"

"Shane. What about my dad?"

"I already asked."

Mitchie smiled. "Yes!!" Mitchie hugged him.

"Look theres Alex." Shane smiled. "I bet you want to go tell her."

Mitchie ran over to Alex.

"Hey Mitchie we're going over to Mileys house."

"Yea okay." Mitchie showed Alex her ring.

"No way." Alex screamed as Shane was walking over.

"Ouch." Nick covered his ears.

"Your engaged!" Alex said. "Promise me I'm your maid of honor."

"Promise!"

They walked to Mileys house.

"Hey Guys." Mrs. Stewart opened the door "She's up in her room."

They all walk to mileys room and see her crying.

"Miles!" Alex ran over to her. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Everyones jaws dropped.

"Nick?" Miley looked up at him. "Your the father."

Everyone looked at Nick.

"Nick?" Alexs' voice started to break.

"Lex.."


	10. Chapter 10

"Nick?" Alexs' voice started to break.

"Lex.." Nick looked worried.

"I can't believe this!" Alex stood up tears started to flow down her face. Alex runs out.

"Lex!" Nick was about to run for her but.

"I'll go get her." Mitchie ran to follow Alex.

**At the park. 2 hours later**

Alex was crying.

"Lex?" Alex looked up.

"Mitch." Alex's eyes were red when she looked up at Mitchie. "I can't believe he did that!"

"It's ok." Mitchie sat beside her and put her hand over her shoulder.

Alex rests her head on Mitchies shoulder. "We traded spots I should be the one comforting you."

Mitchie smiles. "I like this. Its like before."

**1 hour later.**

"Mitchie." Alex sat up. "I'm pregnant too."

"What?!"

"3 months."

"Why didnt you tell me."

Alex shrugged.

"It's ok." Mitchie hugged her sister. "We'll get through this."

They both walked home

**When they got home.**

"Hey Alex." Kevin said**.**

Mitchie and Alex just kept walking. "Mitch? Can I sleep with you on your bed tonight. I dont think I can sleep alone."

"Sure." Mitchie turns to Shane. "Shane can you sleep on Alexs' bed."

Shane frowned. "Okay." He went to lay down on Alex's bed.

Alex rested her head on Mitchies chest as they lied down.

"Mitch?" Alex said.

**"**Ya?"

"Can you sing for me?"

Mitchie smiled. "Sure."

Mitchie started to sing.

_She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
but I needed you to believe__  
_  
_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

**The next day.**

Alex woke up and saw Mitchie still sleeping. Alex went out to the balcony. and saw Nick sitting on the roof. She went over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Alex I am soo sorry." Nick said. " I didnt mean to hurt you."

"Did you think about that before you had sex with Miley?" Alex yelled. Then calmed down. "I'm sorry too."

"I was stupid."

"I know." Alex smiled then she kissed Nick. "Don't worry. It's fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Later that morning**

"Alex?" Mitchie saw Alex vomiting in the toilet "Lex!" She ran to Alex and held her hair up.

Alex had finished all her vomit and started to cry. "I dont know what to do!"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie hugged her sister.

"How am I supposed to tell Nick!" Alex cried. "I bet he really pissed with Miles!"

"Alex." Mitchie said sternly. "He loves you not Miley. So I bet he'll understand."

Mitchell comes in. "Auntie Alex? Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"Wheres Daddy?"

"He went to get Christmas presents."

"O O! I wonder what he's gonna get me." Mitchell ran out.

"I'm going to tell him today." Alex said.

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"Good for you."

"But what about dad?"

"We'll tell him later."

**Later that night.**

"Thanks for driving us Justin." Alex said getting out of the car.

"Yea. Tell Dad I said Hi."

"No prob." Mitchie linked arms with Alex and went into the hotel.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello. What room is Jerry Russo staying in?"

"Uhm. Room 2220."

"Thanks."

They both go up to their dads room and knock.

Jerry Russo opens the door. "Girls.."

"Dad.." They said.

"Come in." He stepped aside and the girls wen in. "Sit down." The girls obeyed.

"Here's some water." Jerry gave them water.

"Thanks" They took it.

"So what brings you girls here today."

"Dad. I'm pregnant." Alex said squinting her eyes scared of what her Dad might say.

"Oh."

"Your not mad."

"No." Jerry started to cry. "I'm losing my babies and its all my fault!"

"Daddy." The girls went to hug their dad. "Aww. It's not your fault."

"I didnt spend any time with you guys. and now your growing up. I'm losing two daughters in one week.''

"You're not losing us daddy."

"Dad why dont we stay here for the night?"

"That would be great."

"YAY!"

12:00 am

"Girls its time to go to bed."

"Kay." The girls went to sleep beside eachother.

"Mitchie?"

"Ya?"

"Sing for me again."

"Okay." Mitchie started to sing.

_Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**To look out for:**_

_**1. something suprising in the next chapter**_

_**2. My new story. (prologue/trailer already out; check out profile)**_

_**Questions**_

_**1. Do you like it?**_

_**2. More Nalex or more Smitchie or more Mitchell.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**In the morning**

"So are you guys staying for breakfast?" Jerry Russo asks

"No." Mitchie says. "Shane and Nick might be looking for us."

"Do you guys need a ride?"

"No it's okay dad."

"Okay." He kisses his girls. "Bye"

**When the girls get home.**

"Shoot. I forgot my keys." Mitchie said.

"I forgot mine too." Alex groans. They both bang on the door.

2 minutes later Shane answers the door.

"Hey!" Shane says nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's our house." Alex said counfused.

"Ya." Shane shook his head.

The girls go in.

"So wheres Nick?" Alex asks.

"He went to Mileys." Shane said.

"Oh." Alex started to walk away. "I'll go visit him!"

"Wheres everyone?" Mitchie asks Shane hugging him.

"Mileys." Shanes not hugging back. "I wanted to see you."

"Aww." Mitchie backs away and fakes a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Uhmm." Shane rubs the back of his neck. "No. Why would you think that? I can't possibly hide anything in your house right?" He says fast.

"Okay?" Mitchie suspects something. "I'm going to my room."

"No!" Shane stops her. "I mean. Not now. We still have catching up to do."

"I've been away for a night." Mitchie says. "What could've I missed?"

"JOEY!!" Taylor comes out of Mitchies room with a blanket around her.

Shane slaps his hand on his forehead.

"Oh." Mitchies eyes start to water. "I missed the part that we broke up and I allowed you to have sex with someone in my room!"

Taylor backs off slowly.

"Or was I just stupid enough to think that you were different from other guys?" Tears were streaming down her face.

Shane was stumped. He was frozen.

"I was away." Mitchie got really angry. "For 1 night! 1 night Shane! Can't you just stay faithful?" Mitchie turned to Taylor. "How long?"

"1 month." Taylor says softly.

Mitchie scoffs then looks away. "Hmm. Just as I thought. Do you think asking me to marry you would cover it up?" Mitchei scoffs again then took off her ring. "Here." She hands him the ring. "Here's your stupid necklace too." Mitchie rips of the necklace and gives it to Shane then runs away.

**When everyone gets home from Mileys house.**

"Haha!" They came in laughing then they saw a note from Mitchie on the table.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I don't know what to do now. I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know how to say or write this but, I left. I want you to know that I chose this or maybe Shane did. Don't try to follow me. You'll just waste your time. I went far away. If you want more info. ask your stupid brother Nick! I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

_P.S: Lex! I used your car. :/_

"SHANE JOSEPH ADAM GRAY!" Kevin shouted. "COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

Shane comes down nervously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Alex started punching his chest. "SHES GONE!"

"Lex." Shane said caringly.

"Answer her now!" Justin said.

"JOE!" Taylor yells. "Come on!"

Alex looks at Shane. Then walks up to Mitchies room and sees Taylor. "That answers the question."

"What?" Nick asks from downstairs.

"How long do you think you could've kept this away from her." Alex scoffed.

"Longer than this." Shane looked down.

"You fooled her!" Alex yelled. "You just played her!"

"Lex."

"Why did you cheat on her!" Alex yelled.

Justin ran up and picked Shane up by the collar. "WHY'D DID YOU DO THAT!!"

**With Mitchie.**

Mitchie knocks on Jakes door.

"Mitchie?" Jake opens the door. "Whats wrong?!"

"He!" Mitchie just hugs Jake.

"What did he or who do?" Jake hugs back.

"He cheated on me!"

"Oh." Jake hugs her tighter. "It's okay. You can stay here."

Mitchie cries into Jakes chest.

**2 weeks later.**

Mitchie was sitting on a bench at the park singing a song.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but Ive_

_Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.  
_  
I_'ve got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And thats when I know I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through_

"If you have a world of chances for me?" Mitchie heard a voice behind her. "Would you give me another chance then?"

Mitchie looks behind her and sees Shane with a rose. "How'd you know it was for you?"

"Well, I dunno." Shane sat down beside Mitchie. "And even if it isn't would you give me another chance?"

"Please! Please!" Mitchell came out of nowhere.

"Beg harder!" Shane whispered to Mitchell.

"How much did he pay you?" Mitchie looked at Mitchel.

"Mitchie!" Mitchell put his hands on his hips. "Why would you think daddy payed me?" Mitchell thought a bit. "We'll he can do that...Daddy payed me toys!"

''Shane.."

"Mitchie. I'm super duper SOORRRYY!!!" Shane went on his knees.

Mitchie looks at Mitchell.

"Bye!" Mitchell runs away to the slides.

"Shane.." Mitchie looks at Shane.

Shane starts to make a wierd pouting face.

"Shane. I love you. You should know that. But you hurt me so bad."

"Ya I know. And I won't hurt you ever again!!''

"Shane." Mitchie leans in closer to Shanes face.

Shane quickly closed the gap by kissing her.


	12. POV

"Shane.." Mitchie said as Shane pulled away.

"Mitchie I love you. I care about you." Shane said.

Mitchie just scoffed. "Thanks for the love. Thanks for care." Mitchie stood up and walked away.

"Mitch!" Shane ran after her and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Mitchie started to cry. "Enough." Mitchie struggled out of his grip. "Stop it!" She pushed Shane away. "Enough words. I'm tired of just words! Words are all you can do?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? Thats it?" Mitchie looked away then looked back at Shane. "What now?"

"I dont know?"

"IS everything supposed to be better after that?"

"It was my fault." Shane said. "I thought I was gonna lose you again."

"What!?!" Mitchie yelled. "Lose me? Didn't you stop to think that you would lose and hurt me if you cheated on me?"

"I was scared."

"I-I was scared too!" Mitchies voice started to break. "But did you think I would've said yes to you after you asked me to marry you then leave you?"

Shane just stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"For so long, I've longed for you to love me." Mitchie said.

"I do!"

"I know you do! But I don't feel like you do."

"I won't hurt you again."

"But you did! And now you want me to believe in you?" Mitchie was angry. "I'm tired of believing."

"I love you, Mitch." Tears were streaming down Shanes face. "IF anything else, believe in that."

"Sometimes Shane." Mitchie wiped her tears. "I love you is not enough." Mitchie ran away.

**With Alex. ( Thanks to an anonymous reviewer. Who gave me an idea for this your reading this. Thanks Helper;) )**

Alex knocked on Mileys front door.

"Oh hello Alex." Mileys older brother Jackson opened the door.

"Hey Jackson." Alex smiled. "Can I see Miley?"

"Sure." Jackson stepped aside and Alex went in and walked to Mileys room. "Miles." She opened the door a bit.

**Mileys P.O.V**

_Man, it must hurt to push._ I thought while watching "16 and Pregnant."

"Miles." I heard my door creak. Then I saw Alex.

"Hey Lex!" I patted a spot on my bed beside me. "Come in."

Alex uncomfortably sat beside me. "So..." I saw Alex playing with her hands. Then she just jumped up. "So, how is it being pregnant?"

"Hard." I looked down.

"How'd your parents take it?" Alex looked at me worriedly.

"Well.." I started

_Flashback._

_"Dad?" I said worriedly. "Can I talk to you?" _

_"Sure bud." Dad put down the guitar and looked at me playing with my hands. "Whats wrong bud?"_

_"Nothings wrong." I jumped up. Then I sat down and looked down. "Daddy. I love you so much."_

_"Yea bud I love you too."_

_"I made a huge mistake."_

_"No. No." Daddy started fidgeting. "Jackson only--"_

_"No dad." I said. "I'm pregnant."_

_"What!?!?" Daddy stood up._

_"Daddy. I'm sorry!" I started to cry._

_"Miley Ray Stewart." Daddy put up his hands to stop me. "I don't want to hear it." Then he walked away._

_End of flashback._

"Ouch." Alex said.

"Ya."

"Miles?" I looked up at Alex.

"Ya?"

"How did you and Nick have sex?"

"Aren't you supposed to know this?"

"No I mean how did you guys lead on to sex?"

"Uhm."

_Flashback._

_"Ugh!" Nick stomped into my room. So I put my beer away._

"Whats wrong?"

"I just saw Shane and Alex kissing!"

"What?" I sat up almost drunk.

"Ya." Nick sat down on my bed and looked down. "She might break up with me."

"Nick? You think she's gonna break up with you?" Nick nodded at me. "What she did to you? I think is worth breaking up with her for."

"I love her." Nick looked at me with sincere eyes and I couldn't look away. So I just kissed him.

To my suprise he kissed me back.

After we pulled away and rested our foreheads together. "Miles. I have a girlfriend." He whispered.

"Who cares?" I pulled Nick down so he layed on top of me.

_End of flash back._

"And you know whats after that right?"

"Ya." Alex smiled but frowned after that.

Me and Alex hung out for 1 hour watching Conan.

"Miles?" Alex sat up looking at me.

"Whats up?"

"I'm pregnant too." Alex looked down.

"What!?" I sat up straight. _Oh my.. _"Did you tell anyone?"

"Me, You, Mitchie, And my dad."

"Oh." I smiled. "So why did you forgive Nick so easily."

"Well cuz." Alex looked annoyed. "I can never say no to the guys face."

I chuckled. "Ya me niether."

"I also felt sorry for him." Alex looked down. "But I haven't forgiven him fully yet. I still ignore him sometimes."

We both smiled.

"How did your dad take it?"

"He started crying."

"What?"

"He said he was losing 2 daughters."

"How?"

"Cuz since I'm pregnant and Mitchies engaged-"

"Whoa Whoa!" I interuptted Alex. "Shes engaged?"

"Ya. But Shane cheated on her."

"Oh shit."

"Ya they got into a big fight."

"ohhh." I looked ar her awkwardly "Uhm.. So did you tell Nick yet?"

"Nope."

"So what did Mitchie say?"

"About my pregnancy?" I nodded. "She said she'll get me through it"

"Good sister." I smiled but frowned. "Alex, since you're honest with me. I think I should be honest with you."

"Whats wrong."

"I think." I looked down. "I have feelings for Nick."


End file.
